The objective of the present invention is to provide a simpler, more efficient and more practical machine for halving eviscerated poultry with uniformity on a high production basis. A further objective is to provide a poultry halving machine which can process birds of various sizes through a system of simple adjustments of key machine components.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved bird orientation and holding device, together with simplified endless camming means for the orientation device as it moves on an endless path in a horizontal plane with the conveyor element of the machine.
Another object and feature of the invention resides in the provision of a relatively stationary adjustable angled elongated bird severing blade which progressively cuts through each bird to halve the same while the bird is being transported with the movable orientation device through the halving zone where the blade is situated.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.